Soldier of Fortune Chapter Two: Dragon Kingdom Welcome
by Johnmightyarmadillo
Summary: The second chapter, where, skipping over bootcamp for now, the gang makes it to the war.


Chapter Two

John set down the letter, in shock. After calming down slightly, he opened the letter, reading the message inside.

"_Mr. Armadillo, it is our job to inform you of your conscription into the Mobian Armed Forces. You will proceed to the Angel Island boot camp for basic training, lasting approximately two months. After that you will deploy to Dragon Kingdom for three years or service, or longer, depending on military need. We thank you for your brave service to our country." _After that, it was signed by the secretary of the armed forces, and that was it. Setting it down, he walked to the phone, suddenly dialing fast, waiting for it to ring as Ray's voice answered.

"Johnny? I'm glad you called, I just got a letter, its says I've been-" He was cut off by John's response.

"Drafted. I got one too…" Both voices were shaky, as Ray responded.

"I just got off the phone with the others… They got one as well… Vector's near hysterical… Charmy's barely talking… Espio seems about the same as usual." Ray's voice was quiet, his normally friendly voice shaky. John spoke again, his voice returning.

"I guess I'll see you all at boot camp…"

"Yeah… I guess so…" He hung up, rubbing his face and laying back down on his bed.John closed his eyes, running his hands over his face. Getting back up, he felt sick, nerves he guessed. He walked to the toilet, and was sick. Opening a small cabinet, he pulled out a small bag. Opening the bag, he rolled a joint. Lighting and inhaling, he let the weed calm him, relax him, if but for a moment.

Three months after the letter had arrived, John, Ray, Espio, vector, and Charmy were sitting on a troop carrier, nervously looking out one of the windows. Outside they could see the radio mast of the camp, and far beyond they could see the scorched fields and jungles. As the chopper came down hard, they were rushed out, walking with the other recruits to the main part of the camp. Standing at attention before the senior officer, he addressed them.

"Half of you go to Erikson's platoon, the other half to Barnes'. Dismissed." John and the others marched in the direction of one of the tents, ducking inside. They were greeted by a bear with thick stubble, in the middle of shaving.

"You the new body bags?" Vector spoke up,

"Y-yeah, just arrived with the chopper."

"I'm Staff Sergeant Miller. Get your asses set up with the rest of the platoon, bags under your bunks." The group saluted, as Miller finished shaving. Finding their way to the four empty bunks, they shoved their bags underneath, as one soldier looked over at Ray.

"You're the sack of shit replacing Meserve? Fucking-a…. They're sending us kids, sarge!"

"Shut up Bronson, let the little pisser find out what it's like before you start hasslin' him." Ray looked around nervously, finally settling down on his bunk as the others did the same. There wasn't much room in the tent, bunks lined up in rows, only enough space for a few personal effects around the bunk, the rest had to be slid underneath. Vector took off his helmet, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he lay down on his bunk.

"Heat getting to you, eh? Better get used to it. Hot as fucking hell here, man." Vector looked over at the soldier who had spoken to him. He was a young male rabbit, white fur and brown eyes.

"Names Cody. New to Dragon Kingdom, huh?"

"Yeah, we just came in with the chopper."

"New meat, eh? Well, how about a moniker, you at least have one of those?"

"Vector."

"Weird name, man. How'd you end up here?"

"I was drafted, along with my friends over there. To be honest, I'm really scared being here, you know?"

"Natural way to feel. This place is a fucking nightmare." John, meanwhile, was getting his equipment set up. Shoving his bag under his bunk, he lay down, both hands behind his head, staring at the roof of the tent. _The hell am I doing here? Never thought I'd miss that rat-hole apartment…. I mean, what am I even supposed to do here? Kill? I don't think I could really do that… Maybe I won't have to. _He was snapped out of his thoughts when sergeant Miller spoke up.

"All right men, we've been ordered to recon Hill 47. Deploy in five minutes. Leave behind anything unnecessary. We're talking weapons and canteens only. Rations if you get hungry. Get the lead out of your asses and hurry up!" The platoon quickly began suiting up, helmets grabbed from under bunks, uniforms pulled on, rifles snatched and loaded. Within five minutes, the entire platoon was on its way out of the camp and into the jungle. Sticking close together, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Ray and John marched with the rest of the platoon, all of them nervous, except Espio, his calm, collected demeanor still intact. Night was beginning to fall as the platoon stopped, Miller checking his map, contained in a plastic sheet, to protect it from rain and damp. Consulting with Miller was a corporal, pointing to something on the map. John looked at them, trying to figure out what was going on. The corporal began shouting at Miller, and suddenly, Miller yelled out,

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Three planes streaked overhead as the entire platoon scattered, diving for cover. The ground exploded in three spots, dirt and shrapnel flying everywhere. John clutched at his rifle tightly, looking around for the others. Scanning the area wildly, he saw all but one. Charmy was no where to be seen. Running over to the middle, he dove down again when gunfire rang out. As Miller tried to organize the men near him, others began returning fire, most not sure where to aim. John scanned the area again, the others firing back. He spotted Charmy, ducking behind a rock, covering his head. Racing over to him, he dove behind the rock as a burst of gunfire barely missed him.

"Jesus! What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know, Johnny! We gotta fight back!" John nodded silently, breathing nervously. Charmy began to sneak around the rock, trying to get a good viewpoint. He ducked his head back as a burst hit the rock. He clutched his rifle, and turned, firing off a barrage at the spot he had seen the muzzle flares. He heard a scream, yelling triumphantly as he ducked back to look at John.

"I got one! I fucking got one!" John was still panting, smiling slightly at him. Charmy popped out again, opening fire. hitting two more. Suddenly, as John watched in horror, he was hit. Blood spurted from his head as two shots cleanly hit their mark, one in the neck, the other in the temple. Crying out in agony, he fell back, dropping his gun. He hit the ground with a thud, bleeding on the ground. John quickly grabbed him, pulling his back behind the rock.

"Oh god man, Charmy… Charmy, can you hear me!?" He shook him, trying to get him to move. No noise came from his still body. No movement. John, his heart racing in horror, saw he was dead. He jerked his hands back, looking at the blood on them. Charmy's blood. He screamed, trying desperately to get away from the corpse. Another hail of bullets hit the rock, and he suddenly clutched his gun tightly. He tried to tell himself what he had to do. He had to ignore the bleeding corpse next to him. He had to fight back. He had to shoot. He had to kill. That one word entered his mind, and something snapped. He suddenly jumped up from behind the rock, firing madly at the muzzle flares of the enemy. He watched as three of them fell, their cries drowned out by the sounds of battle. All he could think about was killing them. He ducked back quickly, reloading. Jumping out again, he fired again, hitting two more of them. Just as he was about to jump out again, a voice rang out.

"WE DID IT! WE GOT THEM!" It was Miller's voice, as he slung his gun around his shoulder. Cheers of triumph and relief rang out from the men, as the corporal John had seen earlier spoke into a radio. Adrenalin racing through his veins, John laughed. He laughed louder and louder. As Vector ran over to him, he grabbed his shoulders.

"John! John it's me! Calm down man, snap out of-" He was silenced as he looked over and saw Charmy's body. John kept laughing, his laughter turning to tears and sobs, as he broke down, crying into Vector's chest. Ray and Espio came over, shocked. at what they saw. Espio let himself gasp, running over to check Charmy. Kneeling down by him, he listened for a heartbeat. When none came, he shook his head, as Ray took off his helmet. Vector was holding John, letting him cry into his chest. Ray walked over to him, helping Vector pick him up. John looked at Ray, trying to speak.

"I-I-I… I couldn't shoot…. He started attacking and I… Only after he…." He covered his face, as Ray nodded grimly, crying slightly as well. Medics were rushing to other soldiers, dead and wounded. Miller had sustained a shot to the arm, and many others had taken shots as well. At least three lay dead. Helping John walk, they went with the rest of the platoon, trudging back to base as some stayed behind to collect the dead.


End file.
